diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Takatsu Hiroomi
Takatsu Hiroomi is a student of Seidou High School. He is in the same year as Sawamura and co. Appearance Takatsu is a well-built, tall player with a short hair-cut. He always seem to wear an intense expression on his face. Character Takatsu has an intense and competitive personality. He dislikes the fact that there are some freshmen, namely Yuuki Masashi and Yui Kaoru, were promoted to the first string before the 2nd year on the 2nd string, whom have been training hard themselves. Oota said that Takatsu has always been a player with talent; however, he couldn't make an impact since he was weak physically in his first year. After building up his body during the winter season, he has started to become quite a notable player.Act II - Chapter 53 Contrary to his regular serious look, Takatsu also seems to have a softer side around his group of friends, which consisted of mostly non-regular members, showing embarrassment when teased and also expressed his desire to give his all in the first string for the sake of his friends that couldn't make it. Act I Takatsu was briefly mentioned by Natsukawa Yui and Umemoto Sachiko when they were discussing talented players of the new first years. However, he never makes an appearance, other than in the intra squad game where he was seen with a towel over his head. Act II Takatsu and numerous other 2nd string members were seen doing batting practice on the back alley. Takatsu said it's about the only place where they can do extra practice since all the gyms and practice rooms are filled with regular members. Takatsu and the upperclassmen participated in the intrasquad game and were poised to demonstrate their determination and hard-work to the coaches as well as sending the first year the message that they are not intending to give the freshmen any promotion opportunity. Takatsu played as the 4th batter and displayed a stellar batting performance, hitting 3 hits and 4 RBIs.Act II - Chapter 58 His result earned him a promotion to the first string. After the game, Kanemaru showed up to congratulate Takatsu. However, despite Kanemaru's sincere intention, Takatsu didn't take his words as a compliment, instead he said Kanemaru doesn't have rights to look down on him just because Kanemaru managed to qualify to the first string before he does then abruptly walked away. On the following day, Takatsu was teased by his friends for looking dreamy after becoming a first string member. Oka congratulates Takatsu on finally gaining the official right to join the regulars in the training areas, Takatsu said he'll run rampant in there for them to see. Originally playing as shortstop, Takatsu has later asked Kataoka for permission to practice as a third baseman as well so he can open himself up to more opportunity, something that Kanemaru disagrees with saying he may fail if he gets too greedy. Relationships with other characters Oka Kenichi Oka is frequently seen along with Takatsu and seems to be one close friend and teammate. Kanemaru Shinji He and Kanemaru have a hostile relationship with each other. Toujou has noted that the two have never gotten along. Act II - Chapter 60 Skills Player Statistics Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shortstop Category:Seidou High School Category:2nd Year High School Category:Players